inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hanaraki Akara
Hanaraki Akara is the main character of Inazuma Eleven GO series. Like Tenma, she made an unofficial appearance at the end of the first fanfic made by SapphireSpade, but made her real appearance in GO. She is a midfielder for Raimon and Prism Stars after she had passed the auditions. In Chrono Stone series, she became captain of the Prism Stars and Muse In Galaxy series, she was chosen to be a midfielder and captain for Starlights. Profile |-|IE GO Live Start= *''"A sweet yet shy loving flower girl who will someday blooms into an idol like her role model, Hono Aira. She has the ability to see, hear, and speak to Keshins."'' |-|IE GO Chrono Stone Idol Revolution= *''"A flower girl who possesses an ability to communicate Keshins."'' Background When Akara was 3 years old, she and her parents were on their way to her older brother's, Hanaraki Akoro, soccer game. However, a car runs them over and kills her parents. Luckily she survived, but very injured. Akoro heard about the accident and blamed himself for the accident. He quits soccer so he won't do this to his sister. While she's in the hospital, she dreamt about her in flower field where she spotted a woman who's picking flowers. The woman idenify herself as Akara's Keshin, Hana Idol. Hana Idol told Akara that she'll someday meet again until Akara had gain her full potiential. She started to have a motorphobia -fear of cars- after her parents death, which leads her to faint and got send to the hospital. Her brother had a job at the hospital (the same one where Yuuichi and Taiyou are staying at). She'd been living all alone when Akoro works everyday from morning till late. She didn't even make friends due to her shyness. A few days later, Akara was on her way home to make some lunch when she saw a big t.v. on the building showing the Prism Stars's captain, Hono Aira peforming her hissatsu Fire Star Smash for a upcoming competition. Akara was touched by Aira's beauty and talent of using her hissatsu which made her love music, entertainment and soccer and dreamed to be in the team called Prism Stars just like Aira. Appearance Akara has scarlet waist-length hair that is put on a low ponytail with a few hair strands framing her face while the bangs are over her eyes that are violet-purple. Her height is a few inches smaller than Tenma and has fair skin. Her casual clothes is a light pink shirt with a white jacket that has a pink flower on the left side and a hot pink skirt that almost reaches to her knees. She also wore white stocking with pale pink linings with pink sport sneakers. For extra, she wears a pink newsboy hat. In her training clothes at Prism Stars, she wears a lavender shirt along with a purple skirt and white sneakers. She also has violet blue leg warmers like Nagisa. In her stage clothes, she wears the same thing as Ichigo's Sweet House Coord, except its has flowers instead of sweets. It is colored in red on the shirt and the skirt and pink on the frills and ruffles. The gloves are colored in white with light pink ribbon on each of the glove, the shoes are colored red and the leggings have small pink flowers on them. Her hair is put in the same but is laid on her right shoulder and her headphone-like mic is colored in pink-red. Her second stage clothes is based on Pink Heart Coord on Aikatsu except the white top is entirely composed of pink flowers, the ribbons are replaced as pink gloves with a red ribbon around the wrist, the flower on the shirt is now a pink rose, the white skirt is entirely composed of pink flowers, on the center of the ribbon it has a flower on it, and white leggings were added along with the boots. While Keshin Armed, she gains a pink idol skirt with red ruffles and crimson petal-like coated tails on them along with a pair of pink gloves, has long white leggings on along with a pair of calf-length light pink boots. On her head is red headphone set with two red flowers on it. Unlike the Keshin Users who have Armed, her hair changes in her hair is fiery red with hot pink highlights tied in twintails with flowers in each tail and her eyes changes to pinkish-red. Personality She's very shy and quiet but she'll try her best for her friends. She acts like a sister to her friends. She speaks in a soft tone to everyone. Felt insecure about her talents and felt like she's dragging everyone down. She wants to keep up with the team and not left behind. She also loves nature, especially for flowers and knew very much about their meanings. Due to this, she often wanders off to take a look at the flowers from up close which makes her lost so easily. Although she can be clueless when it comes to love. She doesn't know that Shindou and Kirino has a crush on her but sooner or later, she'll know. It's very weird that unlike all Keshin users, Akara can hear the Keshins voices. People thinks it's impossible to hear them, but Akara said it's possible if you bonded your Keshin like her and Hana Idol/Hanasaki Idol. Akara have some doubts about her skills and doesn't want to drag everyone down, so she decided to train herself to be stronger but ends up hurting herself kinda much like Tenma. The Prism Stars and Raimon compares Akara as a female version of Tenma, except some of their traits are quite contrary. Plot (Inazuma Eleven GO Live Start) Akara is a new student in Tenma's class. She meets Matsukaze Tenma and Sorano Aoi after her introduction. Later, they take her to the soccer clubroom so she can join the team. Akara met the Raimon team except for three people. The two people arrived were Shindou Takuto and Kirino Ranmaru which Akara knew them since she bumped into them on her way to Raimon. She apologized to them, stammerly but they forgive her. As Akara left the soccer clubroom, Tsurugi Kyousuke came in and Tenma told him that Hanaraki Akara wanted to join the team which makes Tsurugi ponder on the surname 'Hanaraki'. Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO Live Start *SH Lily Angel *DF Sakura Storm *DR Beat Coreopis *SH Gladiolus Piachere *SH Stardust Lily Shower *DR Stardust Lily Shower *SH Dandelion Melody *DF Holly Wind *SH Pine Orchestra Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO Live Start *KH Hana Idol Keshin Evolution Inazuma Eleven GO Live Start *KH Hanasaki Idol Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone Idol Revolution *KH Hanasaki Idol Keshin Armed Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone Idol Revolution *KHA Hanasaki Idol Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy The World of Music *KHA Hanasaki Idol Soul Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *SOUL Hummingbird Soul Evolution Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *SOUL Achiyalabopa Trivia *''Hana ''from her surname ''Hanaraki ''means flower, referring to Akara's love for flowers while ''Akara ''means red, referring to Akara's stage color. *She's the first and only Kehsin User who can hear Keshins's voices. **Also, she's also the first and only one that can see Keshins even outside of soccer. *Her nickname ''Sherry ''can reffer to cherry from cherry blossom, which is one of Akara's favorite flowers *Akara had alot of favorite flowers but the flowers she loves the most is roses. *Both of her Keshins, Hana Idol and Hanasaki Idol represents Akara's future self as an idol of Prism Stars. *Her aura consisted pink and red flowers. *Her strongest skills for idol is singing. *Her favorite food is strawberries and ice cream. *She has some character song called ❀Hana no yume❀, Ongaku no kaze with Shindou Takuto, Yūyake sora with Kirino Ranmaru, and Akai no Ribbon with Shindou and Kirino *People noted that Akara is mostly like a female version of Tenma since their both 1st years, midfielders, been captains on their respective teams, their Keshins evolve, and they both looked up to the Prism Stars and Raimon in the original seasons. *Her instrument she plays is a guitar *She calls Tsurugi Kyousuke "Kyousuke-kun" since she knew him and his brother Tsurugi Yuuichi. *While in Keshin Armed, it appears that she has a rapier on her hand *She has a childhood friend name Hiwamiya Tyka, an OC that belongs to Number 01 Astral. Notes *Do NOT copy my OC! *She's been created by me! *Ask me if you want to borrow her! *Other than IE GO Prism Stars Series, Akara has crush on either Shindou or Kirino, depending on the stories I make and choose. Gallery Category:1st Year (GO) Category:Inazuma Eleven GO Category:Female OC Characters Category:Keshin User Category:Keshin Armed User Category:Protagonists Category:Raimon (GO) Category:Earth Element Category:Captains Category:Midfielder Category:Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone Category:Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy Category:Prism Stars (GO) Category:Starlights